


eyes blue, like the atlantic

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: bugs and poltergeists [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, like... very short, pretty cute tho imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: (and i’m going down, like the titanic)// short little blurb about roach falling in love vs realizing his love⚠️ THIS WAS MY FIRST GHOST/ROACH WORK, DON’T RECOMMEND READING IT. it’s pretty sloppy and bleh tbh, i might rewrite it later, but not now.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: bugs and poltergeists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	eyes blue, like the atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry that it’s short I just really like this even though I wrote it in like. 5 minutes. less than, probably. 
> 
> Um ,, enjoy-!

If Roach were to be completely honest, he’d say it probably started the first time he had heard the lieutenant genuinely laugh.

Ghost’s laugh was wheezy, but loud and infectious. Every time Ghost laughed genuinely, Roach found himself struggling not to laugh along, but just about always found himself smiling at a minimum. 

But, as for when he  _ realized _ it? Well, that one’s easy. 

He realized it when he first saw Ghost’s eyes, of course. It had just been Ghost taking off his sunglasses in order to clean the lenses, but Roach got a glimpse of the older’s eyes and found his heart jumping. 

They were so blue. 

Not even ocean blue, not dark blue at all, they were icy. Ice blue. Bright, light blue.

And for Roach, in that moment, it clicked in his mind. 

And what is “it”, you may ask? Why, “it” is love, of course. 

Roach was in love with Ghost, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s ,, that’s kinda gay, Roach ,,, 
> 
> (find me on tumblr! running-mazes)


End file.
